Perfect Match
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: Ally takes "Which R5 member is perfect for you?" quiz and Austin sees the results. Semi AU. Auslly Oneshot


A/N: I have no idea what this is. You'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally or anything!

* * *

_"__Which R5 member would you be perfect for?"_

Ally screamed and jumped at the curious voice behind her shoulder. "Austin!" She squealed, lightly hitting his arm. "You surprised me! I told you not to sneak up on me like that."

Austin ignored her, still busy eyeing the laptop screen with an arched eyebrow. He was leaning, over Ally, his hands in his pockets as he read the last line of answers. "Favorite movie, Romeo and Juliet 1968 version?"

"It's a classic romance." Ally objectified, having to crane her neck all the way to look at him. His eyes glanced at her briefly before he reached for the mouse, scrolling up to see her already selected answers.

"Who is R5 anyway?" He asked almost boredly.

"It's a band made of siblings except for one, and all their names start with R." Ally explained, getting a little flustered at him just barging in her room and looking over her stuff. That as well as being trapped underneath him as he half boxed her in, scrolling.

Austin snorted. "And you're taking a quiz on who's your perfect match?"

"It was on facebook, I was curious." She nudged him by leaning back into him, him not budging.

"_And_ you still use facebook?"  
"The door's that way if you want."

The two looked at each other, grins waiting to break out on both their faces. He knew she didn't mind him being around, and they bantered like this a lot as best friends would. She knew it too.

His hazel arbs sparked a little as her chocolate ones stared back unyieldingly. "Well?" He drawled. "What's your result?"

Her pink lips quirked into a half smile and finally tore her eyes away from her partner to face the screen again. She pulled the mouse away from his hold, not without their fingers brushing against each other, and hovered it over the "submit" button before clicking.

The next page loaded and Ally's smile brightened at the picture of a tall young man in a long sleeve tee with his hand swept in his tousled blond locks looked at the camera with with his lips slanted in a smile and brown eyes; under the results, and the name 'Ross Lynch' was above it. Austin's eyes only widened significantly. "Ross Lynch?" He blurts.

A satisfied squeak came from the girl below him. Her hands balled in small enthusiastic fists before pressing her palms over her heart. "I got Ross! He's the vocal and rhythm guitarist!"

Austin makes an unimpressed noise that makes Ally turn around to face him, her eyes blinking in puzzlement for his reaction. He doesn't look at her, but to the side, his expression unreadable. She purses her lips before spinning back around to read the description. "You got Ross Lynch! Lucky you, not only you get to be around this hottie's sweet smile and gorgeous eyes but you will always be surrounded by music and his soothing vocals because Ross loves singing and playing whatever instrument he has his hands on. Not only is he talented, but he's quite the romantic so you'll be swept off your feet any time of the day. (His favorite movie is Romeo and Juliet!) With your passion for music and sweetheart personalities, you two will hit it off!"

Ally whirled back around to Austin with a grin. Austin's hands remained stuffed in his pockets as his eyes darted from the screen to her beaming face. "Is he real?" He blurted. "Romantic sweetheart who loves music? Gorgeous eyes? This makes him sound like some perfect guy or something. Romeo and Juliet?" He scoffed.

Now, Ally didn't want to say that Ross wasn't even her favorite in the group. Rydel was, because being the only girl in the band she was absolutely awesome and confident and rocked on stage. But she couldn't help but bite back her grin at Austin rambling about Ross and the result. "Aw, don't be jealous Austin, you're quite a sweetheart too." She said, standing up and patting his cheek softly with her hand in a condescending manner. This time, Austin's cool demeanor slipped and he flushed.

"I'm not jealous." He responded.

Ally smirked at him. "Yeah?" She challenged, tucking chestnut strands of hair behind her ear coyly. "So you wouldn't mind if Ross and I _hit it off_?"

She could've sworn his ears went red. "Why would I? As long as he remembers you're _my _music partner, there's no problem.." He mutters, looking at the ground as he ran a flustered hand through his hair. Ally faltered at his 'my'. Admittingly, seeing him like this was cute to her- and she liked the feelings that came with it. Unaware of her small smile, the brunette turned her head back to the screen, paused, and then looked back at Austin. She tilted her head.

"You know you kind of look alike." Ally said.  
Austin blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"You and Ross." She dragged Austin to stand next to the screen. "See?" She released his arms after manhandling him and eyed the two blondes skeptically.

Austin looked at the screen, bending down to examine the picture. He scratched the side of his head, trying to find himself in the celebrity. "I don't see it." He told Ally, turning back to her with furrowed eyebrows. Ally continued pondering, her arms crossed. Then his lips turned into a sly grin. "...you think I have a sweet smile?"

Caught off guard, Ally's eyes widened. She averted her eyes down, feeling Austin's amused smirk on her. Her cheeks grew a light pink, not seeing how she walked herself into that one. Well of course she didn't, she was Ally. She could still feel his eyes on her, so she looked up to meet them. They stared at each for two seconds before Austin relaxed into a smile giving mercy, seeing how Ally was actually shifting from one foot to the other. Ally fought to smile back, knowing Austin had one of the sweetest smiles she knew. He was such a childlike person sometimes, and genuine in whatever he did. "It's a nice smile." She half admitted, softly.

A grin made its way back to his face. He slowly took a step towards her. "What about eyes?"

Ally flushed at how close he had gotten. She felt her heart beating faster to help her breathe. She couldn't even remember Ross's eyes now because all she could see were Austin's and how long his eyelashes were from this distance. Her teeth found their way onto her bottom lip because he was so close and his eyes wouldn't leave hers. "They're… nice."

"Nice?" He echoed, his stare softening in dismay but stayed firm.

She gazed back. "They're… brown. And sometimes hazel. And sometimes childlike… but when serious or you're singing they're…" She faltered, stopping herself. What was she doing? She knows this started as a joke, but her increasing heartbeat told it strayed from that. Even the amusement in his eyes simmered and replaced with something she couldn't put her finger on."They're very nice." She finally concluded lamely, turning her head away so she wouldn't see how red her cheeks had gotten. It was probably too late. She saw him nod his head slowly from the corner of her eye.

"I think the quiz is wrong." He said, talking more to himself.

Ally's eyebrows pulled together, glancing at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I guess because when I think perfect match, it's two things that complete each other. The quiz was based off compatibility. Yeah, you guys could probably hit it off with your love of music but a lot of people could easily do that. There'd have to be more. And I'm sure you'd get tired of just watching the same romantic movies together." He explained. "And one more thing."

Ally waited, all her attention on him for him to continue.

"The lucky one would be him, not you."

He turned his head to her, and Ally tried to find traces of joking in his face but there wasn't any.

Ally blinked slowly, a smile forming on her lips. "You think so?"

"I know so." He said confidently, smiling at her.

She searched his eyes. "And by perfect match, like you and me when we met?"

He smiled at the aimed memory. "Because you were a songwriter with stage fright, and I was a singer who loved being on stage."

The brunette chuckled fondly, looking down briefly before back up at him.

Austin shook his head lightly in false disapproval. "You would so not get me as a result on a quiz like that."

"No, I would not." The smile Ally was trying to fight was getting harder to contain.

"I like pancakes and you like pickles."  
"I like slow and sweet melodies while you like fun and upbeat tunes."

"I like zalien movies and you like silent ones."

Somehow, they were in front of each other again, gazing at each other with stupid smiles that belonged to lovesick couples- which they "totally" weren't.

"So what do you say?" He whispered.

Ally smiled softly. "We're a perfect match."

Then, one of them leaned in, neither of them remember who first, but their lips met. Softly, and sweetly, fitting together like they were made for each other because really, they were a perfect match.

* * *

A/N: *drops head into hands* writer's block go away

P.S I totally BSed the Ross result description  
P.S.S is it weird I feel bad for sinking the Rally ship  
P.S.S.S take care always!

okay bye

**not proofread


End file.
